


Lifelong Temptation

by LordPudding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Young Love, Younger Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPudding/pseuds/LordPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>34! Sam /16? Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelong Temptation

[1]

Castiel的荣光自从被Metatron这个老狐狸骗走之后一直没有找回来，现在抢来的也快要用完了，他变得极其虚弱。

一个月后有一个犯错的天使将要行刑，Anna说她可以把那个天使的荣光偷出来，不过Cass需要自己熬过这一个月。为什么不现在就抢了他的荣光？好吧，偏偏Cass和Anna都该死的有道德心。

人类灵魂的能量很强大，Dean同意借给Cass一部分，他不想再牵连他人了，如果自己撑不住了，就换Sam来。缺少一部分精神力的Dean变回了16岁的样子，而且可能随时会因为能量不够而陷入沉睡，所以Sam决定寸步不离Dean的方圆五米。

*** ***

新泽西州的某个偏僻小镇上出现了许多具白骨，可是根据失踪人员的报备来看，这些人都是最近三个月失踪的，最近的遇害者死亡时间只有一周却已经变成了一具白骨，兄弟二人决定去查出真相。

*** ***

他们在一个酒吧盘问一个辣妹。当然，所谓「他们」不过是指装成FBI的Sam和坐在吧台喝水果酒的Dean.

 “这可太操蛋了"Dean心想，”年纪太小不能装FBI也就算了，现在连酒都不能买到自己想要的。而且大半间酒吧的眼睛都黏在自己身上。要不是自己刚刚过肩摔了一个想摸自己手的男人，还不知道有多少不怕死的排队过来。大胸美女在哪里？是被我吓走了？' 他看了一眼自己，'Damn it, 现在你可只有16岁啊Dean Winchester。真是一个 **好消息** 。'

 

Sam询问完就直接走向了Dean，他的眼神似乎不太对劲。

  _嘿！伙计，这可和说好的不一样啊！记得吗？我现在是16岁而你是FBI。_ Dean用眼神无声地抗议着。

 _我可不在意这些。_ Sam翻的那个白眼绝对表达了这个意思。

事实上他刚才一直分心盯着他哥哥的情况，好在被讯问者也挺配合的没绕什么弯。好不容易询问结束，那个辣妹居然提议419，Sam一句"I'm gay." 直接把人家气走了，效率倒还挺高的。"Nice."Sam小声说到。捋了一把自己的长发，带着一种”I’m Sam Fucking Winchester”的气场，他以最有魅力的姿势径直走向自己的兄弟。

现在该解决这件更重要的事了。

 

看见他走向那个吧台边那个漂亮的男孩子，几个看上去中年发福的男人明显的露出了一副看好戏的表情，他们不是没有想这样做过，见鬼的，那个男生刚走进酒吧他们就像去找他搭讪了。可是第一个走过去的人被打得现在还站不起来，他们已经不想尝试了。现在这个长发的男人刚才还和那个大胸妹子聊的火热，呵，一定没带脑子。不过他们放弃了可不是酒吧里所有人都放弃了，看角落里的Big Bond可是一直盯着那个男生啊，还有门口的James也是。

 

Sam走到Dean面前站定，朝他哥哥迷人一笑，还未等Dean开口询问，就一把搂住Dean的腰，把他拉近自己，俯身耳语：“听着Dean。现在，笑得像我在和你调情一样。那个女人是一个食尸鬼，我们没有太多时间了。”

等他站直身体看向Dean的时候，他有一瞬间的晃神。显然Dean做的比他要求的还要好得多， **太多了** 。他的哥哥笑得仿佛是一个见到初恋的少年，那双金绿色的眸子直摄人心，似乎可以吸走Sam所有的注意力。

Dean眯起眼睛，像一只慵懒的猫，手指缠上Sam的领带把他拉向自己，有一瞬间Sam的心跳声大得好像鼓点，他甚至以为自己哥哥要吻他了。然而，并没有。Sam不愿意承认自己有一些失望，就如同他没有希望过会发生什么一样。Dean在最后一刻将脸贴近了Sam的耳朵，脸上依旧是迷死人的笑容。真是的，他的声线甚至他的语气都和调情没有分别，带着水果甜香气和淡淡酒味的呼吸喷在Sam的脸颊上，Sam脸颊发热了。一定是因为这呼吸的热量，他这样想着。“这只食尸鬼一个人，不，她一个怪物杀了一群人？”忽略这句话的内容，Sam还是挺享受的。

“不是，她应该和一群狼人合作了，狼人得到心脏，她得到剩下的。因为缺了心脏，所以她也不能得到记忆变身成为别的人。不过在这个治安不太好的小镇，她也不需要伪装，有一副好皮囊就足够引诱猎物了。目前还不知道他们的数量，所以要快点离开这里，我们没时间和这些人打一架再走了。”Sam说的义正言辞，其实他们两个都知道那是谎话，今天只是月中的一个普通日子，而且那个食尸鬼刚离开酒吧——她的狩猎场，这个时间再去别处作案已经不方便了。但是没有人愿意戳穿，装一次情侣不是挺好的吗？

他们起身走人的时候几乎是酒吧全体人员目送离开的。见鬼，这个男人就这么说了几句话就成功了？但是，也没有一个人跳出来表示异议，且不论那双细长微挑的眼睛有多迷人，西装下依旧硬朗的轮廓仿佛在叫嚣着主人的好身材。

Sam单手搂着Dean的腰，Dean几乎挂在Sam身上，另外一只手不停地在Sam身上乱摸，还蹦出一句“Nice ass, dude!”声音大的几乎全酒吧都能听见。他“醉了”嘛，毕竟他是个 **青少年** 。Sam以同样音量回了一句"Glad you like it. "然后压低声音说到“Shut up! Dean!”一脸笑得尴尬就把人扶了出去，坐上Impala两人就扬长而去。

 

[2]

 在车上兄弟两个有一搭没一搭地聊着，只不过在Dean抱怨酒吧的水果酒根本就是甜果汁说到一半的时候，他到头靠在Impala的车座上睡着了。

两周以来的第五次。

Sam看着Dean，他的脸颊在路边霓虹灯的灯光下泛着诱人的光泽感，光影似乎让Dean原本就饱满的嘴唇更诱人了。现在，老实说虽然对Cass感到十分抱歉，但他有点庆幸Cass的荣光被抢走这件事了。再次看见16岁的Dean，他仿佛又听见了Dean那还带有稚气的声音唤他起床。

”Rise and shine, Dean.” Sam轻声说到，就像小时候那样。那时他说的就是一个谎话，两兄弟没有几次是可以在天亮时再出发上路的。现在依旧是，不过沉睡的Dean也听不见。

Impala开到旅馆门口的时候，Sam在门口停了很久。他盯着年轻的哥哥，Dean一定是他见过长得最好看的人，过去，现在，还有未来。Sam全部的人生中，Dean就像一个发光发热的太阳，照亮了Sam的生活，同时把Sam变成了一株向日葵，而他是世界的中心就是Dean。灯光下Dean睫毛的阴影像小扇子一样挠着他的心间，他有点后悔当初为什么没有多看一会儿这样的Dean。然而他不知道的是，那时，倒头就睡的是他，盯着对方睡颜浅笑的是Dean。

*** ***

直到把Dean安安稳稳地放到双人间的一张床上，Sam一整天来才终于有时间整理一下思绪。其实他可以选择背起Dean，但是常年的猎人身份让他拒绝用昏睡的Dean遮蔽自己背后的盲点。他把Dean抱在怀里，一路上机警地盯着四处，天知道这里有没有那个狼人族群的一份子。直到关上房门，放下Dean，在房间隐蔽处藏好武器，枕头下放好手枪，临睡准备才算完成。

事实上还差一步。那个时候Dean会在房间四处撒好盐线，然后和他挤到一张床上，轻声对Sam说: ” It’s Okay, Sammy. Goodnight.” 这句话对Sam很受用，他很快沉睡过去，白天旅途的颠簸在此时才可以得到缓解。但是Dean总是睡得很浅，除非John就在他们旁边，否则Dean永远处于一个窗外鸟叫声大些他就可以瞬间睁眼摸到枕头下枪的状态。”Watch out for Sammy” 似乎早早就成为了Dean Winchester的中间名。有时候白天经历了太惊险的事导致Dean根本无法入睡，长夜的最初几小时，Dean就用来“研究”自己弟弟最近长得好不好了。一般他的结论都是：Sammy最近又长高了，不过他也太瘦了，下次一定要让他多吃点派。

 

Sam看着昏睡的Dean，这种由于能量缺失而导致的昏睡只能等Dean自己醒来，旁人无法用任何手段将其唤醒，而Dean自己的主观意愿也无法控制自己。上一次整整三天Sam都是靠外卖度过的，而Dean在第三天悠悠转醒的时候声称自己是饿醒的。

 他轻轻的叫了几声Dean，没有回应。于是Sam的胆子大了起来，他知道这是一个机会，说出可能原本永远只能锁在他内心小暗格的话：

You know…you've been appealing to me all my life. 

12岁的时候我以为每天喜欢和自己的哥哥寸步不离的想法是每个人都有的，直到我看见同班的Gary和Henry为了自己可以拥有一个独立房间而大打出手。好吧，当时我觉得他们一定是一对怪人。

16岁的时候我好像懂了。有一天Jennifer说要和我分手，她说不想和Dean Winchester抢男朋友。那时我意识到，我一直喜欢着自己的哥哥，一直。说真的我根本不知道从什么时候开始的。

每当你向我微笑的时候，我控制不住自己想要得到你的想法；你每叫我一句Sammy的时候，我用尽全部的自制力不上前吻你；你受伤脸上满是猩红血液的时候，我只想杀了那邪灵然后捧着你的脸，为你擦掉血液，也许，舔舐掉。

我开始了长时间的自我谴责。呵，Sam Winchester，喜欢自己的哥哥，喜欢一个尽全力保护自己不受任何伤害的哥哥。Dean要是知道这件事，他会怎么想？这些年他所有的努力结果养大了一个背德者？我，绝不会让这种可能性伤害到你。

18岁的时候我开始暗地里计划逃离你的身边，逃离这种诱惑。直到我拿到斯坦福的录取通知书，我终于感到了一丝轻松。不见，就不会犯错。但是我很快知道我错了，错的离谱。我就像是心被掏空了。考了全系第一，没有你在我身边这有什么值得高兴的；和全年级数一数二的辣妹谈着恋爱，没有你在我身边这有什么值得高兴的；SAT分数高得别人都开始惊呼了，没有你在我身边这有什么值得高兴的。我讨厌这种 **没有你** 的生活。

 

你不能想象那天晚上你来找我的时候我有多高兴，又有多绝望。我终于意识到我浪费了几年的时间去逃离一个我更不逃不开的牢笼，一个叫Dean的魔咒。同时，我快要溺毙的心突然获得了空气，飞快地跳动着。我们在黑暗中打了一架，我坐在你身上，你笑着对我说：”Easy, tiger.” 上帝啊，这可真是我能想到的最烂的重逢方式之一了，但我感谢这一切的发生。我终于 **活着** 了。

 

后来我们开始猎魔，我们的生命就像他们原本应该的样子——交织在一起。我们不停地为对方牺牲，再后来我们愿意赔上自己的所有来拯救对方。可是，Dean，你就是我的一切了，我不想你伤害自己来救我。

I need you to know that you are more precious than my own life, Dean.

**I love you, Dean, with all my heart.**

他把脸埋在自己的手里，深深地呼吸着。近二十年的心事终于说了出来，就像日日推石头的西西弗斯终于把石头推上了山顶。同时又是有一股巨大的悲哀向他席卷而来，只感到心口隐隐作痛。

大约半分周后，Sam抬起头来，发现Dean睁着眼睛看着他，稚气未脱的脸上并没有过多的表情。在他能够说任何话之前，Dean翻身起来，说了一声：“居然又突然睡着了，我先去洗个澡啊Sammy.”

他…没有…听见吗？Sam说不清他应该感谢上帝还是做别的什么，本来就不想让Dean听见的，不是吗？为什么会觉得失望？为什么会觉得痛苦？这些本就是你应该忍受的，Sam Winchester.

然而，在Dean走入浴室之前，他转过身来，没有Dean特有的game face，他直直的看向Sam的眼睛，开口便让Sam的整个世界地动山摇。

“你刚才说的全部，Sam， **我也是** 。”

 

[3]

随着浴室门啪嗒一声合上了，Sam在脑内飞快地思考刚才短短几分钟发生的事情。

“你刚才说的 **全部** ”……Dean究竟什么意思？

可是Sam没有时间多想了，Dean走进去十秒钟就传来他大叫”What the h…”话还没说完，就听见了一声闷响，然后便是有人翻窗出去的动静。即便Sam以最快的速度冲进浴室，也只看到了那个食尸鬼从楼下把Dean塞进车里的情景。

该死。Sam咒骂道。

 

*** ***

该死。Dean咒骂道。他正被绑在一栋农舍的椅子上，破烂的房子，破烂的椅子，破烂的照明，看来他们对生活品质没什么追求。好吧，Dean可没有什么资格批评他们。狼人总是这么没有创意，绑住自己的绳结是最低级的那种。是，原谅一个Winchester对那个绳结的评价。看样子他们并没有发现自己其实是个猎人。这件事的重点可不在这里，就算Sam不来，Dean自己也可以自己脱身。重点是自己完美的计划居然就这么被人打断了。他才不会绅士的选择给Sam一些时间来好好考虑呢，那有什么用。他们已经因为那自以为是的道德浪费了太久的时间。

 

他在回旅馆房间的路上就醒了，但是察觉到自己被SammyGirl用公主抱抱着，他才不想在这种尴尬的情况下睁开眼睛。所以，在听见Sam的剖白后，他从震惊到狂喜，到平静，以最快的速度拟好了计划。

他原本以为是自己的一厢情愿，天哪，当时的他连想法都和Sam如出一辙。

当第一个吃醋的女友扇了他一巴掌，大叫到：“你就和你弟弟过一辈子吧！”他依旧是那副玩世不恭的笑脸，说道：“再见了甜心，你的建议也不错。”但是，两个，三个…渐渐地，Dean意识到有什么东西不对了。他会望着Sam出神，盯着弟弟的笑脸自己也傻笑起来，如果那还不够糟的话，半夜抱着Sam却突然燥热起来，给自己的罪状下了判决。

**SIN**

他开始了长时间的自我谴责。呵，Dean Winchester，喜欢自己的弟弟，喜欢一个全身心信任自己并且把自己作为目标的弟弟。Sam要是知道这件事，他会怎么想？这些年他所有的憧憬和敬重给了一个背德者？我，绝不会让这种可能性伤害到你。

 

所以当Sam说要离开去斯坦福的时候他没有尽全力阻止。可恶，他没有。Sam需要自己的苹果派人生，需要离自己这个混蛋远远的，这样他才足够安全。

Dean很快发现自己错了，他的心像被掏空了一样。于是他在猎魔的间隙连夜开车赶到斯坦福，在图书馆外远远的等着，有时一等就是几天。他远远看着Sam挽着Jess，身边跟着三五好友走出图书馆，Dean笑了，这才是Sam该有的人生。他没有意识到自己的心正在抽动，也不知道自己为什么开始拒绝在Sam面前出现，又或是每次Sam打电话来，即使自己的伤重得抬起手拿着话筒都有些困难，自己还是会撒谎说自己过得不错，然后迅速挂掉电话。

这种身心上的双重折磨他自己一个人承受也就足够了。

John失踪的时候，Dean很担心，担心到他跑去找了Sam，这也许是Dean最后悔的一件事，谁知道呢，比没有阻止Sam去斯坦福还后悔吗？他说不清。比爱上Sam还后悔吗？绝对是，因为他从来没有后悔过爱上Sam。

 

但是现在一切都不同了，他知道这种折磨是两个人自己加诸在身上的锁链，他们居然傻到自以为是地保护对方同时伤害自己十几年。典型的Winchester。

Sam说完的那十几秒，Dean做了一个极其正确的决定：自己需要赶快把那些关于乱伦是背德的蠢念头赶出Sam的脑子。

一个人，是违背人伦；两个人，见鬼的谁还管这些。至于赎罪，被地狱犬撕裂然后忍受四十年的严刑够不够？被锁在堕天使牢笼被折磨至灵魂碎裂够不够？为了祛除利维坦被拖进炼狱浴血厮杀一年够不够？为了关上地狱大门用自己的身体承载远远超过人类承受能力的力量够不够？

他们为了这个世界付出了太多，hell，他们付出了过多。是时候为了自己考虑一下了。

 有两件可以确定的事：

一：Dean Winchester最不需要刻意学习的事之一就是诱惑别人

二：Sam Winchester 是Dean最不需要去诱惑的人，没有之一。

Dean真的不觉得自己洗完澡冒着温暖的蒸汽还带着一些娘唧唧的沐浴露香气走出浴室，Sam会做出任何和他预料到的不一样的举动。如果，他，没有被这只蠢食尸鬼劫走的话。

Crap. 他赌气似的说着。

*** *** 

说起来那个食尸鬼的计划还挺周密的，毕竟从浴室劫走人可以防止受害人带什么通信设备在身上，这样可以拉长追踪所需要的时间，根据她这么多次的经验，警方找到的基本上已经是受害者的遗留物了。当然，前提是，被劫者不是一个Winchester，而且她没有在另一个Winchester在场的情况下做这种蠢事。

 看到她把Dean塞进车里的情景，Sam拔出别在腰间的手枪往驾驶员的位置上打去，但那辆天杀的车应该被处理过，没有任何的损伤。汽车拐弯，消失在了街角。然后那大约花了Sam十秒拟定计划，从窗口退出来。他下楼，打开Impala的后盖，取出原料，在地上画了个阵法，直接定位了Dean。

Sam Winchester可不是一个男巫，他也没有本事随随便便定位别人。但是自从上次好不容易用大半年把变成恶魔的Dean从Crowley这个混蛋手里找回来，他发誓这种事情 **绝对不会** 再发生了。

他在地堡疯狂地找记录者的资料，终于找到了咒语把自己和Dean“捆绑”起来。那时他战战兢兢的去询问Dean的意见，问出口的时候心都提到了嗓子眼，他很怕Dean不愿意接受这个咒语。所幸，Dean盯着他看了好一会儿，看到他觉得自己脸上的热量一定已经扩散到全身了的时候，Dean说：“好啊，Sammy。我也不想以后找不到你，这是双向的，对吧？”

 

所以现在，Sam不需要任何的通讯设备或者定位设备，他自己就是。

 

[4]

那只食尸鬼扭着腰肢走进房间的时候，Dean才刚刚从气头上冷静下来，绳结解了一半。金发碧眼的女人抬手摸上Dean的下巴，像是在欣赏一件玻璃艺术品。“多么完美的皮囊啊，年轻，美丽，”她咬了咬涂得鲜红的嘴唇，“连那个超辣的警察都可以搞定，不过，今天可不像你的幸运日啊，孩子。”说着就要向Dean的脖子上咬去。

“今天是不是他的幸运日我不知道，不过，一定不是你的。”Sam的声音在她身后响起。那个金发妞一回头，就是一发子弹正中眉心。

“Wow, nice shot! 不过你要怎么处理这里的一窝狼人？”Dean皱起眉毛看着Sam。

“额，刚才情况紧急？”

 

话还没有说完，已经有五六个狼人破门而入，一进房间就看到了食尸鬼还在流血的尸体。Sam拔出别在腰间的银刀刺中了第一个的心脏，同时抬腿踢倒了第二个，但是后面进来的还是向Dean的方向跑去。

Dean向前微倾又猛然向后倒去，撞碎了椅子，躺在地面上，踹了冲上来的狼人几脚，在他们后退的间隙，收腹，一跃而起，站直。“啧，还不赖。”他自己评价道。

“Dean!”Sam大喊，甩了一把银匕首给他，“悠着点！”

“Hey, Sammy, 也许我看上去未成年，可我还是你的老哥啊。”Dean一记右勾拳打上了一个狼人的脸颊。Yuck, 那个狼人的牙都好像快被打掉了，Dean皱了皱眉，

狼人们应该是根本没有料到这个看上去人畜无害的男孩子是这样一个狠角色，要是知道的话，见鬼的，他们根本不会同意那个蠢女人说要一个新皮囊的要求。不过，也没什么区别了，反正他们都快被打死了。

 

十分钟后，房间的地板上躺着七具尸体，散发着阵阵腥味。Sam检查了一下尸体，确认了狼人们的死亡，又用一个狼人的衣角，把刀擦了擦，拉着Dean走出了农舍。

“现在，我们回车上蹲点，确认他们有没有同伴还活着。”Sam边走边说。

“等一下！”Dean甩开Sam的手，停了下来，他还有话要说呢。

Dean确定Sam转过来的时候，眼神是受伤的。可是…为什么？哦，他的蠢弟弟大概，以为，自己听到了他的剖白会，讨厌他吧。

现在轮到Dean翻一个白眼了，他拉着Sam的领子，天哪，他可不要承认自己同时还踮脚了，青春期的尴尬。这次目标可不是耳朵，他重重地压上了Sam的嘴唇，带着还有些急促的呼吸，和打斗后的高体温。

Dean的嘴唇吻起来比看上去还棒！这是Sam大脑无法理智思考前的最后一个念头。

 

*** ***

两天后，他们回到了汽车旅馆，看样子狼人的一整窝都死了，终于，这个案子结束了。

Dean在路上半强制性的叫Sam一起去快餐店大吃一顿，说是庆祝。看到Sam在快餐店依旧吃那些给兔子吃的食物，Dean故意嘴唇上还带着汉堡的味道去吻Sam。说是恶作剧吧，Dean是在看到那个女店员留了电话号码给Sam之后，特意在店员面前亲的。Sam真的听见了一些倒吸冷气的声音，同时还有一些口哨声。因为别人看到的，是他一个大男人被一个未成年亲了啊。Sam觉得自己可能被当做了老流氓，可他还是抑制不住自己内心的愉悦，嘴角不受控制的上扬。

*** ***

回到房间，Dean一溜烟的就跑去洗澡了，人一出来只围着浴巾，又双手推着Sam，催促他快去洗澡。Sam被向前推了几步，突然转身，说：“Dean，不可以，你现在未成年，你甚至只长到我肩膀这么高。”不过他转身太突然了，就变成了Dean双手完全按在他的胸肌上。Dean眨着眼睛盯着他看，也不再说一句话。16岁的Dean，眼睛似乎更圆一点。

“额…我去洗澡了！”34岁的Sam就这么临阵脱逃了。如果他不逃，大概马上就要连洗澡都省了。

 

走出浴室，Sam看到Dean穿戴整齐，坐在椅子上。等一下，那是正常年纪的Dean！Sam不可置信的大步走过去，扯了一下Dean的脸，又想去拿银匕首，发现Dean就拿在手上。他还没有消化这个事实，Dean又把圣水往自己身上泼。是，真的Dean。

“刚才召唤了一下Cass，所以，现在，可以了。”

“你是说…可是…”

“闭嘴！ Cass没有这点能量几小时不会怎么样的，等了这么多年，你现在要说这些有的没的？”Dean把Sam推在床上，坐在Sam肚子上居高临下看着他，像一只高傲的猫。

Sam一个翻身调转了两个人的位置，他没有浪费时间去反驳Dean，他现在有 **更重要** 的事情要做。

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 


End file.
